Who is it?
by obsidians
Summary: There is a visitor in Nerima, can you guess who it is? No lemons, no  darkness, just fluffy fun. One shot


I don't own Ranma or our mysterious guest, I just borrow them once in a while.

I was chatting with my wee pal, DaisukiFox and saying how much I was enjoying Season five of one of my lifelong favourite shows. Even if the Doctor is rather pretty, he's still convincing. Nothing thrills me like watching the Tardis spinning through space while the famous theme song plays (which is sadly absent in this season's opening theme). I was astounded to learn that he'd never heard of what I consider to be one of the most poignant SF series ever written! Now I'm literally almost twice his age and he didn't grow up with a BBC obsessed Scottish father, but still. Really?

So I asked people I know about his same age group and got the same reaction from them. Who?

So I wrote this crossover to see if you know whom I am talking about. There are tons of broad hints and it is done in a comedic way. I hope you enjoy my odd one shot.

Sid

Ryoga and Ranma were fighting as usual, Ranma attempted to kick Ryoga in the head, which Ryoga blocked with his forearm. Ryoga then attempted to punch Ranma, which he danced away from with a skill that would have made a professional ballerina jealous. Then Ranma darted forward to drive his fist into the lost boy's stomach, this knocked the boy back…..to crash into a large blue object that resembled an old phone booth. Ryoga turned in surprise and regarded it; it seemed to be an antique structure of some sort with a flashing blue light on top of it. Ryoga could read English words pretty well from his adventures in getting lost, his eyes widened to read 'Police Public Call Box' on the side of the peculiar structure.

"Ryoga where did that come from?" Ranma asked in surprise; it hadn't been there a second ago.

"I don't know. It looks like something out a museum doesn't it?" Ryoga said in surprise. They both jumped when the door opened and a youngish man stepped out of it. He was fairly tall with blue eyes and chiseled features. His bangs were long and thick and hastily bushed to one side. His clothes were rather peculiar; he wore a tweed suit, a dress shirt and bow tie. He seemed confused to see the two Japanese teenagers.

"This isn't 1944 England is it?" he asked in English with a British accent to boot. Both boys just stared at him blankly, so he repeated it in Mandarin. They didn't seem to understand that either. So he tried Cantonese to no affect. He thought he was in China due to how the one boy was dressed. The Doctor had learned hundreds of languages in his travels through time.

Finally he tried Japanese out of desperation and he was rewarded when the yellow clad boy cautiously said, "No this is Nerima, Tokyo 1995. Who are you?"

"They call me the Doctor" he replied.

"Dr. Who?" Ranma asked.

"Precisely" was the Doctor's only reply.

"What is that thing?" Ryoga asked pointing to his strange craft.

"I don't normally tell people this but that's the Tardis, which is an acronym for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it allows me to travel through time" the Doctor admitted.

"Really? It looks kind of dated, you should really update its appearance" Ranma commented.

The Doctor frowned at it "its always kind of looked like that, I mainly visit earlier time periods, no ones ever complained before. I'm supposed to be meeting Winston Churchill in 1944, but I guess I set it incorrectly," he said.

"Oh, what are you?" Ranma asked, as he was curious.

"I'm the last of the time lords from the planet Gallifrey, I travel through time and meet new people, some of them become my traveling companions and we have lots of adventures. I am in my eleventh regeneration, that is to say that I become a different person all together when I regenerate and always have a tardis girl with me. I must say that you're taking this rather well, most people don't believe me when I tell them of my true nature" he said.

"This is Nerima, it attracts weird people. Besides some of us have curses, I become a pig and he becomes a girl when splashed with cold water" Ryoga said with a shrug. "Therefore a time traveling alien isn't that unusual"

"Water curses, that boggles the mind" the Doctor said.

"You get used to it, though there's this old lady who always seems to be watering her street, she nails us all the time. By the way, I'm Ryoga and this is Ranma, we're both martial artists" Ryoga introduced them.

"Shape shifting martial artists? You two really are quite remarkable," the Doctor said.

"I guess, you're pretty interesting yourself," Ranma said.

An attractive redhead stepped out of the Tardis wearing a leather bustier, thong and thigh length boots; she carried a riding crop, "I'm ready for our lemon Doctor" she said.

Both boys got nosebleeds at the sight of her. The doctor smiled and said "I don't think that its that sort of fan fiction Amy, you can get into your normal clothes. We have to go see Mr. Churchill"

"Thank god, leather makes me sweat something fierce" she said and gave the boys a polite smile and went back inside.

"What was that all about?" Ranma asked.

"That's my latest Tardis girl, Amy Pond. Fans are always trying to write us getting together and doing the nasty, but that isn't the truth. I've traveled with a secession of attractive women and share sexual tension with them, but am really not allowed to touch them. It would ruin everything," he said.

"Oh" Ranma said feeling overwhelmed.

"Well it was nice to meet you boys but Mr. Churchill awaits," he said.

"Not a problem Doctor, nice to meet you" Ranma said.

"Would you care to join me and travel through time? The inside of the Tardis is much bigger then it appears on the outside," he offered.

"We'd love to, but we kind of have our own thing going here," Ranma said.

"He's right" Ryoga said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then" the doctor said and got into the Tardis. Ranma and Ryoga watched as it disappeared to the accompaniment of a very catchy electronic song.

"Well that was weird, you want to keep on fighting?" Ryoga asked.

"Nah I'm getting hungry, want to join me for lunch? I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind" Ranma said.

"Sure that would be nice" Ryoga said and they walked towards the Tendo residence.

"Wah wah wah, ahuh huh huh a, do do do ada do" Ranma sang, "damn I can't get his theme song out of my head"


End file.
